


Something new!

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Selfcest, blowjob, demi girl 514a, muffing, trans girl 514a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Bruce decides to do some research and finds something new to try on his clone!
Relationships: 514A/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Something new!

**Author's Note:**

> .... Do you think she liked it? XD


End file.
